Rabastan and Rodolphus Take Fantasy to Reality
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange each want him for different reasons. But the main point they want Regulus Black to get is that he will give them what they want or he will hurt. Written for the Prompt of the Day on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Warnings for smut, rape, and oral sex.


**Hey everyone. This was written for the prompt of the day on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The prompt for today was a story that must include smut and this story has smut galore. Warnings for smut, rape, and oral sex. If these topics make you uncomfortable please turn back now. If you feel you can read on I hope you all enjoy Rabastand and Rodolphus Take Fantasy to Reality.**

Regulus stared between the two Lestrange brother's. Both of them had been acting weird around him all day. Which shouldn't sound off because he found the Lestrange boys to be strange to begin with. But what was off was the way both of the boys were looking at him like he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing.

"Rodolphus," Rabastan's voice was abrupt and all of sudden in the silence of the room that Rodolphus had forced Regulus in, "what are you doing?"

Rodolphus gave Rabastan a look as he licked his lips a lust filled smile spreading across his predatory face. "I'm doing, dear brother, what you don't have the balls to do," he said as his lust filled look landed on Regulus.

Regulus back into the door that he had noticed had shut behind him. He watched the silent communication between the two brothers as he reached behind him to try to open the door. Perhaps the brother's wouldn't notice he was gone.

"Please don't leave, Regulus," came the husky voice near his ear that made Regulus jump. "Rodolphus and I plan on sharing you."

"Sharing me?" gulped Regulus as he felt the hand of the boy who he thought was his friend, Rabastan, gently caress the front of his pants. "What do you mean share me?"

"He means," came Rodolphus' lust filled voice, "take off your pants, Black. We want to have some fun with you."

Regulus didn't like the sound of that. He felt Rabastan's hands undo his belt as the younger of the brother's lips grazed his neck. Looking across the room he saw Rodolphus' pants fall to the ground exposing himself to young Black.

"Stop playing with him, Rabastan," Rodolphus sneered as he walked towards the duo of younger students. "You don't want to use him up before we've been able to have our fun. Do you?"

Regulus felt Rabastan being pushed away from him. The next thing he knew he felt the cold air around his legs. Rodolphus drug his teeth painfully against the younger boy's shoulder blade.

"Are you ready for the fun and games, sexy?" Rodolphus murmured against the battered skin of Regulus' shoulder blade as he yanked the boy's underwear down around his ankles.

Regulus didn't even remember having his shirt taken off but he found it next to the pile around his feet anyway. He was about to try to get away from Rodolphus when he felt the older start finger him. He tried to fidget away from the older boy's grip he didn't want to be here.

"I'm ready now," came the voice of Rabastan.

"Good," Rodolphus smirked over Regulus' shoulder. "He's not."

A minute after Rodolphus said Regulus felt like he was being split apart from behind. A scream of pain broke it's way loose from his mouth as he felt Rodolphus come flush against his back.

"Stop him from screaming," hissed Rodolphus as he bit harshly into Regulus' shoulder not caring that he was leaving teeth marks. "Stop the brat from screaming now."

Rabastan, who now stood naked in front of Regulus, licked at the blood that was pouring from the open wounds on Regulus' shoulder before pressing his lips forcefully to the other boys.

Regulus felt Rabastan's hands touching him. Stroking his cock until it was as hard the boy who was pounding painfully into Regulus. He felt himself getting dizzy from lack of air. When Rabastan broke the kiss for air he screamed as loud as he could bringing Rabastan's lips back over his. Regulus just wanted this to stop. He didn't want this.

Rodolphus continued to pound Regulus motioning Rabastan to turn around.

"I thought you wanted me to keep him quiet," Rabastan moaned as felt Regulus come close to almost kicking him in the balls.

"I'm not done with him yet," Rodolphus hissed. "You get him after I'm done."

Regulus felt tears of rage, pain, and confusion flow down his cheeks. These boys had claimed to be his friends. Why were they doing this to him? What had he done to them to deserve this.

"Go on," Rodolphus hissed in his ear. "In you go."

Regulus shook his head fiercely. He wasn't going to do this. He didn't want to do this. A muffled scream escaped through his and Rabastan's lips as pain exploded inside him. It felt like Rodolphus was trying to rip him apart from one side to the other.

"Are going do what I said?"

Again he shook his head earning another explotion of pain. The screams that came from Regulus' mouth turned into sobs as he forced himself to do what Rodolphus told him. Hearing Rabastan moaned in pleasure as Regulus entered him Regulus felt the urge to throw up.

"That's a good boy," Rodolphus said turning Regulus' face towards him crushing his lips to the other boy's.

Regulus tried to think of himself being with anyone else as felt Rodolphus' tongue force it's way into his mouth. Maybe he could pretend he wasn't be screwed but instead he was in the middle of screwing his brother's perfect girlfriend Marlene McKinnon.

He found himself moaning her name against Rodolphus' lips as he reached his climax. Rodolphus laughed against Regulus' lips.

"Marlene?" Rodolphus moaned as felt himself drawing near the climax he'd dreamed of earlier that. "Who'd thought you'd dream of fucking big brother's girlfriend?"

Regulus screamed bloody murder as Rodolphus finally reached his climax pounding into Regulus like he wasn't a living human being. It hurt so bad Regulus almost blacked out from the pain.

Rodolphus ripped out of Regulus motioned for Rabstan to take his place.

"Don't go easy on the brat," Rodolphus sneered wiping the blood and cum off of himself and pulling his pants up. "I think I'll watch this time. He looks like he'd be fun to watch."

Regulus looked at Rabastan pleadingly.

"Please," he whimpered. "Don't."

"Come on, Rabastan," Rodolphus chimed in loudly over Regulus' pleading voice. "You wanted him to begin with. Take him. It's fun."

Rabastan laughed as pushed inside Regulus.

"Don't cry Reg," Rabastan whispered wiping at the other boy's eyes. "It'll be over soon."

Regulus went back into his fantasy of being with Marlene. He even fantasized that his brother was there and the two of them were screwing Marlene together. He rough hands touching his cock stroking him to full length again. Then he felt wetness surrounding him. Forcing his eyes open he looked down to see Rodolphus bobbing his head back and forth as fast he could. Closing his eyes Regulus went back to his fantasy world. It was better than what was happening to him here.

Rabastan moaned loudly as continued to pound in Regulus after reaching his climax.

Hearing the sound of spit hitting the floor along with his own cum Regulus opened his eyes to find both Lestrange's fully dressed. They had leaned him against the wall seeing as his legs wouldn't support him any more. Sliding down the wall tears falling down his face Regulus watched them leave.

"James, do you hear crying?" he heard Sirius ask from behind the door he was sitting next to.

"I do," James replied.

The door opened and reduced the once proud son of the house of Black to shame all over again. He didn't know how he was going to explain his state to Sirius and James. He didn't even know if he could. But he'd try.

 **If you read past the first Author's Note I hope you enjoyed Rabastan and Rodolphus Take Fantasy to Reality. The Lestrange brother's happen to be extremely smutty today. Poor Regulus.**


End file.
